


I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you

by phanjessmagoria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want you guys,” Michael mumbled against Calum’s lips, then turned to see as much of Ashton over his shoulder as he could. Ashton leaned forward to take Michael’s lips in a kiss; he obliged for a moment, then pulled away. “Want you all at the same time,” he continued, and Luke, Calum, and Ashton all stopped their movements for a moment, pausing to see if Michael would retract the statement.</p><p>He didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you

      _Has anyone heard from Michael?_

The text message sent from Ashton’s phone to a group chat he’d just created for himself, Luke, and Calum. It had been three days since they returned back home to Sydney, on a short break before tour started again, and Michael was M.I.A. Total radio silence since they'd parted ways at the airport.

Ashton and Calum had hung out, watched The Hangover and gotten drunk (and maybe given each other handjobs while giggling a little too hard in their inebriated state), and he knew that Calum and Luke had gotten pizza together the next night. He wasn’t privy to any shit they’d gotten up to afterward, but he felt pretty confident in assuming that they’d…Well.

“Hooked up” wasn’t really the best phrase for it, because they weren’t casually fucking. It wasn’t like the four of them were some sort of romantically-linked quartet, or anything, either—they were just four dudes who maybe, sometimes, got acquainted with each other’s dicks. It had started happening during tour when _anyone_ was better than no one at all, and after they’d all made peace with the fact that each of them probably knew his bandmates bodies better than his own, they even looked forward to it. Sometimes they forwent heading out after a show and instead ordered too-expensive room service to one of their hotel rooms, a precursor to stripping naked and going at it until they all fell asleep, passed out in a dogpile of limbs tangled together and faces smushed into necks and stomachs. The next morning would inevitably find them with sore muscles contorted at strange angles and (more often than not, sadly) dried jizz fucking _everywhere_.

   Luke  
      _No_

   Calum  
      _have you tried calling him?_

Ashton hadn’t.

   Ash  
      _Yes._

   Calum  
      _then idk what to tell you bro_

   Ash  
      _He’ll answer if you call him. Try._

   Luke  
      _I’ll call him_

   Ash  
      _Thank you, Luke. Thank you for caring about his wellbeing._

   Luke  
      _I actually don’t i just hate group chats and want you to shut up_

   Calum  
      _lol_

   Ash  
      _Fuck you Luke_

   Calum  
      _ooh no punctuation. he upset you_

   Ash  
      _I’m not upset._

   Calum  
      _sure_

   Ash  
      _I’m not._

   Calum  
      _lol ok_

   Ash  
      _Shut up, Calum._

   Calum  
      _love youuuuu_

   Luke  
      _He’s been playing league_  
      _And he said you never called him, ashton_

   Ash  
      _Well one of us is lying._

   Calum  
      _probably you_

Ashton chose to pointedly ignore that. 

   Ash  
      _He’s been playing League for three days?_

   Luke  
      _Idk i guess_

   Calum  
      _sounds fun_

   Ash  
      _Sounds like we need to go over there. I bet you he hasn’t even taken a shower._

   Calum  
      _good. i like ‘em dirty_

   Luke  
      _Same_

   Ash  
      _Stop making stupid jokes and come over, we’re going to Michael’s._

    _ **Luke** left the conversation._

   Ash  
      _Calum will you pick him up please._

—

“Your mum and dad let us in on their way out,” Luke said as he barreled down the stairs, startling Michael. The trio found him downstairs in his little cave, no lights on but a plethora of electronics whirring in the dark. The TV was on and Pokémon: The First Movie was playing on low volume, Mewtwo’s deep rumble of a voice barely audible.

Michael clearly wasn’t expecting visitors, and he nearly fell out of his seat, his startled reaction comically large. He picked up his computer mouse from where it was dangling from its cable, having fallen off the desk, and quickly went about exiting the game. He stood in front of the glowing monitor, bathing him in its blue light, as he looked over at Luke, now flanked by Ashton and Calum.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, tugging on one of the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing, making his torso look bigger than his legs, especially since he was just wearing a pair of boxers with a black-and-red checked pattern on them.

“Making sure you didn’t succumb to dehydration, mostly,” Ashton said, walking past Luke as Michael lifted a hand and smoothed the hood back off his head. Ashton couldn’t really tell in the dimness of the room, but his hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in the last twenty-four hours.

“Well, I obviously haven’t,” Michael said, trying to sound huffy but unable to hide how happy he was that his band had come to check on him.

“Good,” Calum said, walking forward and turning on one of the smaller lamps, instead of hitting the light switch that would turn on the overhead lights and probably hurt Michael’s eyes, assuming (probably rightly) that he’d been holed up in this basement since the minute he’d gotten home.

The warm, yellow light from the lamp combated the blue-grey glows from the two luminous screens in the room; it made Michael look less washed out, but his features more clear. His clothes looked clean, at the very least, but Ashton could see now that he’d been focusing on video games and not personal hygiene.

“Calum, get his legs,” Ashton said.

“What?” Michael said, glancing over his shoulder at Ashton. Realistically, he should have known it was coming, but he still made no move to stop Ashton from flinging his hood back over his eyes and wrapping an arm around his chest. Michael was tall, but lighter than he looked, and he actually leaned into Ashton as Calum approached.

“Maybe you should try asking him instead of using force,” Luke suggested. He was still standing by the stairs, hands in his pockets, and when two sets of eyes (three, once Calum flicked the hood off of Michael’s face) landed on him, he shrugged. Ashton left his arms wrapped around Michael, but Calum stepped back. Luke continued. “How about you take a shower and then hang out with us?”

Michael nodded—they were already there, after all, so it wasn’t like he could make any excuses, and it had been a few days. He did miss them, and they’d done him a huge favor by coming over to his house. Now he didn’t have to leave the confines of his very own, very comfortable four walls, and he got to see the only three people he wanted to see.

“Yeah,” he said, and Ashton let go of him, but not without smiling a little against his neck first, letting his lips trace over the skin in something reminiscent of a kiss, but not quite. It wouldn’t have been the first time they’d carried him somewhere, but he had to admit that carrying a person up a flight of stairs would have been quite a feat.

“Good,” Luke said, holding his arm out like he was guiding Michael’s way to the bathroom. “We’ll be down here. Are you hungry?” Luke called after Michael as he made his way upstairs. “Should we order a pizza?”

They all heard a faint, “Yes, with extra cheese,” from Michael as he made as much noise as possible on his way to shower.

“We should really order something healthy for him. I feel like all he’s consumed the past three days is Cheetos and...Red Bull,” Ashton said, taking a stab in the dark. There wasn’t actually any garbage around that would give away what he’d been subsisting on, which meant either Michael had gotten a sudden streak of responsibility or his mum had been down to clean up.

“Yeah, let’s order a pizza for the three of us and a nice salad for Mikey,” Luke said, rolling his eyes as he crossed the room and flopped down onto the couch beside where Calum had taken a seat. Ashton sighed and sat on Calum’s other side.

“How long you think he’ll be up there?” Calum asked, cutting off what he was sure would have been another sarcastic remark from Ashton.

“A bit,” Luke said, shrugging. He leaned forward, snatching the remote control from the table in front of the couch and pointing it at the TV. “We can find something else to watch.”

“Wait, no,” Ashton said. “This part is so great,” he said, holding his his hand to stop Luke from turning off the movie. “It’s the end. Pikachu is gonna save Ash.” He grinned at them, winking a little, like he was so clever just because he shared a name with the trainer in the movie.

Luke put the remote back down and looked at Calum, who spared a glance at the TV before turning back to face him. Ashton could watch Pokémon if he wanted to—they would just get started now, since that would probably be where the afternoon ended up anyway.

Their lips met and Luke, whose entire goal in life seemed to be thinking of ways to annoy Ashton, leaned into Calum, pushing his back against Ashton’s side. Calum smirked against Luke’s mouth and parted his lips, letting himself rest against Ashton’s arm, like he was another piece of furniture for them to use.

“I know what you’re doing,” Ashton said, almost laughing just a little, despite what was happening onscreen. “But I won’t be distracted. This is such an emotional moment for me. Very touching.”

“Touching,” Calum snickered, pulling away from Luke for a brief moment, and Ashton cracked a smile before Luke spoke.

“Stop pretending you give a fuck about Pokemon,” Luke said, before lowering his mouth again, this time to his neck, sucking small kisses all over the skin, wherever he could reach.

“I’m offended—” Ashton began, but Calum lifted one hand from where it was resting on Luke’s side and grabbed a handful of Ashton’s hair, tugging on it gently, not to hurt him but to get his attention. Ashton squeaked in surprise and turned his body; Calum fell backward onto his lap, Luke on top of him, who gave Ashton an innocent look, then a peck on the lips.

Ashton frowned. “You can’t just let me watch my movie?”

“We specifically came over here to interrupt Michael from playing his game,” Luke said, leaning a bit further over Calum, who was dragging his hands up Luke’s sides, to kiss Ashton on the mouth again, though this time he swiped his tongue over Ashton’s lower lip. “Do you really even have to ask me that question?”

Ashton parted his mouth for Luke, letting him in, his own tongue swiping against Luke’s for a brief moment before Luke gasped against his mouth. Calum had pushed his shirt up nearly all the way to his shoulders, his hands trailing over Luke’s front—specifically, his thumbs were working against Luke’s nipples, flicking back and forth and Luke whined, pressing his face into Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton smirked down at Calum, shaking his head but amused nonetheless. It was just fact: They really did know each other’s bodies better than their own. The more time they spent together, the truer that seemed.

“Come on,” Luke whined, though it wasn’t clear if he wanted more or less of what Calum was doing.

“What happened to ordering pizza?” Ashton asked, feigning innocence as he moved his left hand to Calum’s hair, his right to Luke’s bare back, his entire palm moving down his spine until his fingertips slipped below the waistband of his jeans. Luke’s pants were too tight for him to cop any kind of legitimate feel, but it didn’t stop him from fitting his middle finger between Luke’s cheeks and attempting to feel for his hole already.

“Shit,” Luke hissed, closing his eyes and trying without looking for Ashton’s mouth again. He parted his legs for Ashton, effectively straddling Calum (who still hadn’t _relented with his fucking thumbs_ ) even though with his pants still buttoned, Ashton had no hope of teasing his rim with his fingertip. “Let me up for a second,” Luke said, but neither Ashton nor Calum gave any indication of stopping.

“You started it,” Calum said. Luke leaned up a bit, bracing himself on Ashton’s shoulder and trying to hide the full-body shudder as Calum’s thumbs pressed into his nipples, rolling against them and nearly pulling a moan from his throat—but Calum just followed him, lowering one hand to hold himself up in a half-sitting position, so he could tongue at the sensitive skin on Luke’s chest. His nipple was hard against Calum’s tongue, and this time, Luke did moan, loudly, as Ashton pulled Luke’s t-shirt off and tossed it aside. 

“Calum,” Luke half-whined, half-moaned, reaching down to take hold of his wrist, grasping it to stop him from moving, but if anything, Calum just flicked Luke’s nipple faster, Luke’s whole body already feeling electrified. “Fuck you, stop,” he said.

Ashton smoothed Calum’s hair back from between his forehead and Luke’s chest, gently nudging his face away from Luke. He pulled back just as Luke did, standing on his knees above Calum, though Ashton’s hand was still resting on his body; it had just moved to his hip now.

Luke crossed his arms and nodded at the two of them. “How about you let me tease the shit outta you, see how you like it?” he asked, but wasn’t actually irritated. He just didn’t want to get too far without Michael.

“I’m game,” Calum said, laughing after both Luke and Ashton reached to muss his curls at the same time, their hands brushing against each other.

“Let’s wait for Michael,” Ashton suggested, not missing Luke’s grateful expression, but not acknowledging it either—he didn’t have to: He just understood. It was easy to make Michael feel left out, even when that was the opposite of their intentions, and none of them wanted to give him a reason to disappear to his bedroom after they’d just reestablished contact.

Luke sat back, trapping Calum’s legs beneath him; his dick was already chubbed up, thanks to the ministrations of his bandmates, but he didn’t think Michael would be too much longer. He was always notoriously quick in the shower, but Luke knew from personal experience that he totally did clean himself. For real. It always happened.

Calum remained where he was, sprawled out across the full length of the couch, his head still resting in Ashton’s lap. He shifted his hips a little beneath Luke, who refused to let Calum see that he may have been having any kind of effect on him—he just stayed as still as he could, Calum’s knees trapped beneath his weight.

It was barely another ten minutes before they heard Michael clomping around upstairs again, presumably heading into his room to dress himself in clothes that Luke, Calum, and Ashton would make short work of. Three heads turned to look in the direction of the stairs when they heard his footsteps heading down, and Calum snickered at the sight of him, taking in how disheveled (and undressed, in Luke’s case) they were on the couch.

“Are you telling me I put this on for nothing?” Michael asked, putting his hands on his hips, which just accentuated the fact that he was wearing his Pikachu onesie. The ears on the hood were drooping, and really gave off an air of disappointment. Not that it mattered—the kigurumi looked like it was barely staying on him by itself anyway. He’d grown a bit since he’d last worn it, but he didn’t look like that bothered him at all.

“Yes,” Ashton said, giggling, as Michael spoke over him.

“Next thing, you’ll tell me you didn’t even order a pizza.”

“Well,” Luke said, drawing out the word and giving away the truth that they hadn’t even thought about pizza since the minute he left the room, and Michael groaned, indignant.

“Just get over here,” Luke said, finally shifting off of Calum, who sat up to make room for Michael.

“Maybe we should…” Michael began, trailing off, his yellow-shrouded foot nudging the carpet. “Do it on the floor?” he asked, like the suggestion was unheard of, though he did give a small, mischievous smile. It wasn’t the first time they’d done it on the floor. It wasn’t even the first time they’d done it on _this_ floor.

“That’s easier,” Calum agreed, standing from the couch. He removed his shirt as well, tossing it away like Ashton had done to Luke’s, and approached Michael. “You’re going to take that off, right?” he asked, smirking. “I hate to break it to you but you’re probably the only one who’s ever wanted to actually fuck a Pokémon.”

“I am ignoring how completely idiotic and definitely incorrect that statement is,” Michael said, lowering the hood first. He undid the front of the garment and stepped out of it; Ashton and Calum snickered when they saw he wasn’t wearing anything under it at all, but Luke just shook his head.

“You can’t complain about it if you expected to screw around in the first place,” he said, laughing a little to himself as Michael carefully folded up the kigurumi and placed it on his computer desk, well out of their way. He shivered a little in the basement room, the carpeted floor not really doing much to stave off the chill of being naked after being so warm.

“I was giving you the benefit of the doubt,” Michael said, as the rest of them undressed too. They all shimmied out of their jeans; Luke removed his underwear, too, but Calum and Ashton left theirs on for the time being. “To be honest, I was expecting a pizza to be here. I’m pretty disappointed. I think this is what they call ‘settling.’”

“Great sex is settling?” Ashton asked, smirking and incredulous.

“You’re giving yourself a lot of credit there, pal,” Calum said, and Ashton made a face at him, while Luke and Michael laughed.

“Oh shut up, the three of you,” Ashton said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve never heard one of you complain. Not once.”

“Learn to take a joke, Ash,” Calum said, tossing a wink at him over his shoulder, before he stepped closer to Michael and pulled him in for a kiss, one hand moving to the back of his neck to get him closer. Luke moved over toward them too, trying to nose his way in to kiss Michael, or Calum—either was perfectly all right with him, and if his lips and tongue moved against both of theirs at the same time, that was just a happy coincidence.

Ashton finally joined them, rounding the group and moving behind Michael, resting his hands on his hips as he lowered his lips to his neck again, nearly the same spot as earlier, before Michael went to shower. 

He had three mouths on him, Ashton’s hands on his hips, one of Luke’s tickling his ribs just a little, and one of Calum’s cupping his jaw. Michael fucking _preened_ at the attention.

“You guys really missed me, huh?” he asked, smug, as Ashton sucked a bruise into the crook where his neck met his shoulder, and Luke and Calum kissed right in front of him, since Michael saw fit to use his mouth to try and be snarky instead of kissing them back.

“Yeah,” Ashton mumbled, not even bothering to pretend it wasn’t true. The sex was good when they paired off, even when it was three of them, but it was nothing compared to when all four of them were together, touching each other’s bodies anywhere and everywhere they wanted, all working toward the same end in unison, knowing that they might share this intimacy with other people too, sometimes, but that it was never quite the same as with the four of them, all together.

“Yeah,” Calum and Luke repeated the word, admitting it as well, and Michael grinned as Calum’s lips brushed his cheek and Luke’s found his mouth again, sucking Michael’s tongue and drawing a moan from him. Behind him, Ashton held onto his hips tight, letting Michael’s bare ass rest against his fabric-covered crotch, but Michael could already feel Ashton’s semi against his ass, his length practically fitting right between his cheeks. It was somehow just enough and not even close to satisfying at the same time, so he reached out with his hands, the back of his right brushing against Calum’s thigh, and the fingers of his left finding Luke’s dick immediately.

Luke breathed a sigh against his lips as Michael began stroking him; he wanted Luke hard before they did anything else, wanted to feel how much Luke wanted him. He did the same to Calum, slipping his hand down between the soft skin of his belly and the soft cotton of his underwear, taking hold of him as well, working his palms over them at the same pace, grinning as both of them seem to have trouble taking full, deep breaths. Michael was good with his hands, what could he say?

Ashton moved one of his hands from Michael’s hip, though, and it wasn’t long before his breath was coming short too: Ashton cupped his balls, Michael’s dick resting against his wrist. It provided the smallest amount of friction, his cock being nudged forward every few seconds by Ashton’s hand, and Michael whined softly. He appreciated what Ashton was doing, really, but he’d rather have a handjob than some ball-fondling any day of the week.

“Ash,” Michael began, but he didn’t have to say anything else. Calum caught his lips in another kiss, licking over Michael’s lower lip and tongue as Luke moved to kiss Calum’s throat. Michael sighed softly in pleasure, but pressed his hips back against Ashton, wiggling them a little to try and entice him to fucking _move_. It worked, apparently, because after what had seemed like decades of waiting, Ashton’s firm hand was wrapped around his length tight, jerking him off slowly. That was the friction he’d been craving—he hadn’t even realized how much he wanted it, but now that it was happening, he could have slapped himself for staying in and playing video games for three days.

“I got you,” Ashton whispered, breath warm on his cheek as he licked the shell of his ear, placing a kiss to the pierced lobe before quickening his hand on Michael, stroking him faster, more in line with how Michael’s hands were moving over Calum and Luke.

“Want you guys,” Michael mumbled against Calum’s lips, then turned to see as much of Ashton over his shoulder as he could. Ashton leaned forward to take Michael’s lips in a kiss; he obliged for a moment, then pulled away. “Want you all at the same time,” he continued, and Luke, Calum, and Ashton all stopped their movements for a moment, pausing to see if Michael would retract the statement.

He didn’t.

It was something they’d talked about, an idea thrown around without knowing if it would ever come to fruition, mostly because it sounded to ridiculous when stated plainly: Michael taking three cocks at once. It was one of the ways they’d come up with to have all four of them involved at the same time, and it also seemed the least possible—but that didn’t necessarily mean they didn’t want to try.

“Are you sure?” Ashton asked, moving his hand from Michael’s dick back to his hip, holding Michael close against his front.

Luke looked from Ashton’s face to Michael’s, his gaze joining Calum’s, who hadn’t looked away from Michael since he brought it up.

“Yeah,” he said, sounding completely certain. “Dead sure. If you stretch me, I can do it.”

“This isn’t the same as—” Ashton began, and Michael actually interrupted him with a whine. Luke couldn’t help but snicker at the display, at the look of disdain on Ashton’s face at the childish behavior.

“Fine,” Ashton continued. “But if it’s too much, we stop and do something else.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Michael said. He knew he could take it—they always stretched him well, took care to make sure he could accommodate a dick, sometimes a dick with a couple extra fingers. Two dicks was the next logical step.

“Michael,” Ashton replied, sounding like he didn’t appreciate the lax attitude, but Calum interrupted.

“He’ll ask us to stop, Ash,” Calum said, shaking his head. He looked at Michael and nodded, like he was cuing him to speak.

“I’ll ask you to stop,” Michael said, and he knew he would, but he also had no intention of letting it get to that point. He’d stretch himself if he had to. “I just really want to try it. And I’m all calm and relaxed and shit from the shower—”

“Not to mention the three completely stress-free days you’ve had doing nothing but gaming,” Luke said under his breath. 

Michael smirked. “Exactly. Now or never, dude,” he said, looking at Ashton over his shoulder, out of the corner of his eye.

“Now or never,” Ashton echoed him, rolling his eyes. He pulled away from Michael, placing another kiss on his shoulder before he stepped back. Michael pulled his hands away from Luke and Calum, licking his lip and taking in the sight of his band. Luke’s cock was erect, arching away from his front, while Calum’s and Ashton’s were both still trapped in the confines of their underwear.

“Get naked already,” Michael said, impatient but grinning. “Geez.”

Calum and Ashton obeyed him, stepping out of their underwear one at a time, each using the other for balance as they did.

“Do you even have lube down here?” Luke asked. He didn’t mind having to go upstairs to get it, but...at the same time, he didn’t want to leave.

“Yeah,” Michael said, pushing between Luke and Calum to the small bathroom off the main room. They heard what sounded like a medicine chest being opened, and then some pill bottles being shifted aside. The medicine chest closed and they heard a drawer slide open. A pause. Michael humming quietly to himself in confusion. The drawer opened again. “Shit.” Some more shuffling around. A loud thump. The shifting of items, tumbling over each other, until finally the drawer was slammed closed and Michael emerged.

“Got it,” he said, holding up the bottle so they could all see.

“We heard,” Ashton said, snickering. He was glad it hadn’t taken Michael any longer—the three of them standing there naked was just a little strange when they weren’t actually doing anything with—or to—each other.

“So, how are we doing this?” Calum asked, looking over at Michael as he rejoined the group, fiddling with the cap on the bottle.

“Two of you are gonna fuck my ass,” Michael said, like he was explaining something complex to a child. “And the other one is gonna fuck my face.”

Even though Michael never censored himself, even though they’d heard him say absolutely filthy things like that countless times, his words still affected each of them, and they all squeezed a little closer together, like they needed to be touching in some capacity just to handle how lewd Michael could be sometimes, and how much they liked it.

“Who’s doing what?” Ashton asked, ignoring Luke’s benign smile at his expense, which followed immediately after the question. So what if he liked to have a set course? It made things easier in the long run: if they set out now who was doing what, they wouldn’t have to worry about figuring it out as they went. Luke supposed it did make sense, but it was just funny to see how in-charge and organized Ashton liked to be even in situations like this.

Michael shrugged, passing the lube back and forth between his hands. “I get to pick?”

“I would think so,” Ashton said, and Calum and Luke nodded.

“Ok,” Michael said, and handed Ashton the bottle of lube with no hesitation. “I want you to prep me.” He looked between Luke and Calum, then lowered his eyes to look at both of their dicks, not even trying to disguise it as something else. Ashton laughed quietly as he flicked the cap of the bottle open and closed repeatedly, passing the seconds with each well-timed _click_.

“Ok, you know what? Fuck it. I want to suck you both off while he does it,” Michael said to Luke and Calum. Calum just grinned at Ashton, who stuck his tongue out at him, but Luke was smirking.

“So you’re calling _all_ the shots?” Luke asked.

“My ass is about to be on both their dicks,” he said, and Luke’s smirk faltered a bit, already overwhelmed at the prospect of seeing Michael taking Calum and Ashton at the same time. “So yeah, I am.” He raised a hand to slap onto Luke’s bare shoulder, causing him to flinch at the noise rather than the feeling. “That cool?”

Luke just nodded; he had no idea when they’d get to do anything like this again, and he was actually kind of glad he wouldn’t be directly involved in the actual fucking to begin with. He’d rather do it the next time, after Michael was used to it, after they’d worked out the best way possible.

“Good,” Michael said. He turned to Ashton. “On my knees should be good, right?” Ashton nodded. Michael looked back at Calum and Luke. “Couch. Sit down.”

“We left him down here for too long,” Luke muttered to Calum as they sat, not trying to keep him from hearing, but pretending to. “He doesn’t remember modern English. He’s a caveman.”

“Do you want me to suck your dick or not?” Michael asked. Ashton pursed his lips, amused, as Michael knelt down in front of the couch. He licked the corner of his mouth as he looked up at Luke before shifting a little more to his right, toward Calum.

“Ok, come on,” Luke said, believing Michael just enough that he was a little worried he’d fucked up his chances to get head.

“Like he can resist when you’re both right in front of him,” Ashton finally threw in. Calum and Luke looked up at him and snickered, and Michael turned to face him, expression clearly showing that he felt betrayed, but before he had a chance to say anything, Ashton had lowered himself to his knees as well.

“Go on,” Ashton said, his voice with just enough edge that Michael obeyed. He reached for Luke’s dick with one hand and lifted himself up so he was standing on his knees, high enough to lean over Calum’s lap. Luke lifted his hand to cover Michael’s, so they were both moving over his dick together, while Michael mouthed at the head of Calum’s cock, his other hand holding it steady so he could work his lips over it.

Ashton wasn’t even paying attention to what Michael was doing to Luke and Calum; he was too busy spreading his ass open, one hand on each cheek, the bottle of lube discarded but not forgotten on the floor beside him. Michael pushed back against Ashton’s hands just a little, willing him to do more, as he finally took the head of Calum’s cock into his mouth, moving down on it as quickly as he could until his mouth was full and the head brushed against the back of his throat.

Calum moaned and Luke whined at the sight, letting Michael’s hand twist around the base of his dick as his own hand worked the head, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the slit in small, barely-there circles. Ashton was moving his thumb in the same way, circling Michael’s hole quickly to try and get him used to it, get him relaxed enough where he could grab the lube and ease the tip of a finger into him.

Luke nudged Michael’s arm; he lifted his mouth from Calum’s dick and licked the head a few times before shifting his weight to the other side, his right hand moving to cover Calum’s spit-slick cock, hand working easily over him with quiet, wet noises as Luke guided Michael’s mouth to his own dick. Michael hummed softly around it as Ashton pulled away from him; he missed the contact. Luke, however, moaned softly at the vibrations, transferring from Michael’s throat to his cock, and just tightened his grip on Michael’s hair a bit tighter.

Calum was rolling his hips every now and then up into Michael’s hand, which was still working over him despite how he was sucking Luke, but the hand on his dick wasn’t actually his main focus—it was Ashton, who had spread lube across the first two fingers of his left hand to rub side-by-side between Michael’s cheeks. He barely focused on his hole, just wanting to tease him for now, wanting Michael to know that he was going to take his time while Calum and Luke used Michael’s mouth as much as they wanted.

Ashton delved the tip of one finger inside of Michael, earning a small murmur of pleasure from him, almost a purr deep in his chest, as Ashton fucked him with his finger; slow, but long and deep. Michael opened his knees just a bit for him, as he pulled off Luke’s dick and licked a stripe up the underside of his length, before sucking off the head one more time. Luke whined but took his own dick in hand to jerk himself off when Michael moved away again, for real this time, returning to Calum. He lowered his head so his hair was tickling Calum’s thigh and began licking and sucking at the side of his length, cupping his hand along his cock as he moved up and down the side, lips fitting around it, as he used his fingertips to work around the head.

Luke watched as Michael’s hand touched Calum, teasing him as he worked his mouth over him—even though he couldn’t see it, he could tell just by watching Calum’s reactions that it was good. Calum sighed softly, gently threaded his left hand through Michael’s hair, not gripping it as much as kind of petting him.

Ashton flicked his gaze up at Luke first, watching how he was staring at Michael working over Calum, before looking at them himself. Michael was slowly, sloppily, sucking at the side of Calum’s cock. Ashton licked his lip then glanced back down at Michael in front of him, on his knees, legs spread wide. Pinching his lower lip between his teeth, Ashton slipped his middle finger inside of Michael beside his forefinger, scissoring them open right away. Michael gasped a little at the intrusion and immediate stretch, but he didn’t pull too far off of Calum, ending up moaning around his cock. Calum whined softly and lifted his hips up. Michael pulled away, took a breath to compose himself, and then moved back onto Calum, this time taking him into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Luke breathed, watching nearly all of Calum’s cock disappear between Michael’s lips, always impressed at how good he was at taking cock, no matter which hole they wanted to use. That thought alone made him grip his dick a little tighter as he stroked himself, but he had to remind himself to keep his shit in check—this was foreplay. He wasn’t supposed to come just from watching the others.

“I gotta get you to four, Mikey, at least,” Ashton said, picking up the bottle of lube and drizzling some more down between his fingers, holding Michael’s hole open. Michael made a strangled whine around Calum’s dick before he pulled off.

“That’s fucking _cold_ , Ashton, for fuck’s sake,” he said, a touch breathless, looking back as best he could over his shoulder. Ashton fucked his fingers in a bit further in response, working Michael open slowly on them.

“Come here, Mikey,” Luke said, his voice soft but still demanding, wanting Michael’s mouth back on him. Calum let Michael switch between them again, replacing the warmth of his mouth with his own fist. Luke spread his legs to accommodate Michael, who was resting on his elbows between them, arms tired from holding himself up for so long. Ashton was teasing Michael’s hole with a third finger, and Luke had taken hold of his dick and angled it toward Michael’s mouth. 

Michael parted his lips and took Luke into his mouth, sucking the head, letting his tongue press up against the bottom of it, as Ashton finally slipped his third finger into Michael’s ass. Michael moaned loudly around Luke, loving the feeling of the stretch, of having two of them inside him at the same time. He groaned a little at the thought that it wouldn’t be much longer before it was all three.

Luke’s free hand was cradling Michael’s cheek as he sucked his dick, and Ashton watched as the soft gesture became much less gentle when Luke moved his free hand to the back of Michael’s head, pushing down and feeding more of his dick to Michael, the head nudging the back of his throat. Michael gagged for the briefest moment before taking a sharp breath through his nose and squeezing his eyes shut, letting Luke’s cock into his throat.

Calum watched, suppressing any jealousy he might have felt knowing what was coming next for him, and instead just focused on keeping his hand moving slowly. He lowered his other hand down between his legs, palming his balls while working his fingertips over his perineum, teasing himself as Michael deepthroated Luke’s dick. Luke was above him, his head thrown back against the couch cushions behind him, a long, low moan sounding from his throat. Ashton was fucking Michael with three fingers now, taking his time but not moving slowly at all. He wanted Michael stretched enough for four fingers at least, because the next thing he was going to do would be to make Michael sit on Calum’s dick, just to prep him even further.

Michael pulled off of Luke, the latter’s hand slipping out of his hair, and took a long, deep breath, blinking the wetness from his eyes. Both Luke and Ashton immediately set about comforting him—Luke stroked his hair with one hand, his face with the other, thumb swiping over his pink lips, wiping the saliva from the corner of his mouth and murmuring how good Michael was, how hot he looked swallowing his dick. Behind him, Ashton had stilled his fingers in Michael’s ass, only parting them a little to keep intermittently stretching him; he was using his other hand to gently rub Michael’s lower back. Calum licked his lip and slowed his hand on his dick, watching the two of them help calm Michael again.

“Ready to keep going?” Ashton asked, sliding his hand from Michael’s back to his hip, still slightly moving the fingers of his other hand inside of him.

“Yeah,” Michael breathed, nodding. He looked up at Luke, then moved back onto his dick, sucking the head again, letting his hand work over the shaft.

Ashton fucked into Michael’s hole with his fingers again, keeping his actions calculated and smooth, and met Calum’s eyes. “In a minute, I want you down here,” Ashton said, jerking his head to indicate the floor behind him. “Gonna move him onto you. Good?” Michael hummed his assent, even though Ashton wasn’t speaking to him, and Calum nodded.

“Good,” Calum said, removing his hand from his dick but still rubbing his fingertips over his perineum. Each time, he just barely grazed his hole, and he took a deep shuddering breath. Maybe next time. Maybe later.

Teasing entrance with his pinky was a long time coming, and while he knew Michael would be able to take it (or would tell him to stop if he couldn’t), he still went almost unbearably slow. He picked up the bottle of lube from where he’d dropped it earlier and dripped some more onto his fingers, murmuring a half-hearted apology for the temperature before Michael pulled off of Luke to complain. It took a bit of maneuvering of his fingers, but he was able to slip his fourth and final finger into Michael, spreading them apart just a little bit to get him used to it.

Michael pulled off Luke’s dick, moaning, and turned as best he could to look up at Ashton, who stopped.

“You ok?” he asked, ready to call the whole thing off, but Michael just nodded.

“Yeah, I’m—fuck,” he said, laughing a little in anticipation of what was to come. “Feel so full.”

Calum, caught off guard by the confession, whimpered a little at the words and lifted his hands away from himself—he was going to come before he even got inside of Michael at this rate, which was something he really did not want to happen. He had no idea how Ashton could still be behind Michael, his hole ready to be fucked, and not have even touched himself yet—he could see Ashton was pretty much fully erect, even though he hadn’t so much as looked down at his own dick since this all started.

“Just wait,” Ashton was saying, smirking down at Michael as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of him. “This is nothing.”

Michael nodded a little and turned back to Luke, who ducked down and slipped his hands underneath Michael’s arms, pulling him up to kiss him as Michael as he moaned lasciviously against his mouth—Luke manhandling him had changed the angle of Ashton’s fingers inside of him, causing his fingers to press against Michael’s prostate. Their tongues moved against each other as Ashton watched, smirking. Luke never liked to not be the center of attention, but it worked out: Ashton angled his fingers into Michael’s prostate as he fucked him with them, his hole stretched enough by now, so he glanced up at Calum.

“Come here,” he said, watching as Calum licked his lip and stood up off the couch, only to kneel beside Ashton, which wasn’t what Ashton had meant but was essentially what he was told to do. Instead of letting Ashton instruct him further, Calum kissed him, pressing his front against Ashton’s arm; he could feel how Ashton was still fucking Michael’s ass with his fingers just by how his arm was moving. Ashton kissed him back, knowing he had a few moments to take his time, because Luke was still kissing Michael too. Calum’s hand ghosted over Michael’s ass, then Ashton’s hip, finally finding his dick, stroking it quickly right away. Ashton moaned into his mouth, not expecting to be touched so straightforward, so suddenly.

“Fuck, Cal,” Ashton whined softly, his voice barely audible to Calum, much less Michael or Luke.

“Don’t forget about yourself,” Calum replied, his voice just as low as Ashton’s. “You deserve it too.”

Ashton nodded, because he knew that, he knew he did, but when it came to taking care of his boys, he sometimes let that get in the way of taking care of his own wants. He kissed Calum one last time, sucking his lower lip for a second before pulling away. “Lie down.”

Calum smirked, knowing Ashton would listen to him even if he wouldn’t acknowledge it more than in passing. He shifted himself away from Ashton on his knees before stretching out on his back, propping himself up on his elbows. His cock was hanging over his front, hard, curved upward and still wet from Michael’s mouth, but when Ashton offered him the lube, he smoothed some over himself anyway. In this one particular instance, they all knew you couldn’t have too much.

“Michael,” Ashton said, mostly to break him apart from Luke without having to physically do anything—he still had four fingers in his ass, which was a very precarious position to be in on its own, without moving around. “Cal’s ready for you.”

Luke pulled back, smoothing Michael’s hair back over his forehead before he sat back. He nodded toward Ashton, and Michael turned his head to look at him.

“You ready?” Ashton asked, and Michael nodded, shifting his weight from knee to knee. Ashton slowly pulled his fingers out of Michael, who sighed softly but didn’t move until Ashton was moving to his side, too, letting Michael have a clear path to crawl toward Calum. He did so, climbing over him and standing above him on his knees, not straddling him as much as waiting for further orders from Ashton.

“Go on,” Ashton said, glancing up and exchanging a snicker with Luke.

Michael flipped them both off, then reached down between his legs to hold Calum’s cock steady for himself. Calum lifted one hand, balancing himself on the other elbow, and placed it on Michael’s thigh, already stroking the skin with his thumb. The head of his dick slipped into Michael with ease—Ashton had stretched him just enough that it went in with little resistance.

Despite that, though, they both moaned—Michael quietly, this only slightly different than having four fingers in his ass, and Calum loudly, because Michael was still tight as fuck even though he’d been loosened up.

Michael sank down onto Calum fully, his whole length buried deep inside him, and he circled his hips above Calum experimentally, an attempt at loosening himself up deeper inside, too.

“Jesus,” Calum mumbled, letting himself rest back against the floor, his head against the carpet, staring at the ceiling for a moment before he craned his neck to watch Michael. His cock was just as neglected as Ashton’s, but he didn’t dare touch it just yet, for the same reasoning that he and Luke both hadn’t tried to jerk off too quickly.

“Michael,” Ashton said. He’d moved closer without Calum or Michael realizing it, and Luke had shifted over on the couch to where Calum had been sitting before, because it gave him a better view.

“Yeah,” he said, trying to convey that Ashton had gotten his attention and also answer the question he was sure Ashton was about to ask. “Keep going.”

Ashton picked up the lube in response, meeting Calum’s gleeful eyes over Michael’s shoulder for a moment, before he coated two fingers with it again. He traced his index fingertip over Michael’s rim, where it was stretched around Calum’s dick, then lifted his free hand to rest between his shoulderblades. “Lean forward,” he said, guiding Michael so that he would have a better angle to continue to finger him open.

Once Michael and Calum were nearly chest to chest, and with a brief glance at Luke to see what he was doing (stroking his cock with a hand barely wrapped around it to provide as little friction as possible), Ashton eased his forefinger into Michael alongside Calum. The reaction was instantaneous, and came from both of them. Michael whimpered a little, clenching down on the cock in his ass as well as Ashton’s finger, and Calum groaned at the extra pressure on his dick.

Ashton worked his finger back and forth a little, slowly moving it side to side over Calum’s cock; his hand tightened around Michael’s thigh to brace himself. He’d never get used to this feeling, no matter how many times they’d tried and come close and called it off; even though he was used to the tight heat of being inside Michael, it was totally different to have Ashton’s finger inside Michael too, pleasuring both of them at the same time. It was almost too much—Calum literally could not imagine what it would feel like to finally have Ashton’s cock in there with him too. He moaned at the thought, loud.

Michael smirked, seeming to know what had brought forth the moan from Calum’s lips; since they were already nearly pressed together, his cock trapped between their bellies, Michael just leaned a bit further forward, slipping off Calum’s dick just a little, but it was worth it. “I can’t fucking wait to have both of you inside me,” he said, unsure if he was speaking loud enough that Luke or Ashton could hear him, but from the way Calum’s brown eyes snapped onto his green ones and held his gaze like his life depending on it, Calum could hear every single fucking word. “Gonna be so tight, so hot, both of you fucking me.” He moved his hands from where they’d been pressed into the carpet to Calum’s shoulders, his torso resting entirely on Calum’s now, so Calum was essentially the only thing supporting his body weight. “Feeling Ashton’s dick on yours in me,” he said, pausing for a moment to lick his lip, then to lean down and lick Calum’s lip, kissing him before he continued, “so fucking good.” He concluded, breathless, not even sure if what he’d said made any kind of sense because his body was already feeling used up and spent, and they really hadn’t even gotten started yet.

“Gonna take my time fucking you,” Ashton said; so Michael’s words had been audible to him and Luke, after all. “Like that, Cal?” Ashton asked, not bothering to look around Michael at him. He could tell his words had an effect on him as well, because his hips twitched upward into Michael, pressing Ashton’s finger further into him too. “Feeling my dick against yours, moving into him with you. So fucking tight,” Ashton said, as he pulled his forefinger out and then pressed against Michael’s hole with two fingertips this time. Again, Calum and Michael both had immediate reactions, their bodies tensing up before relaxing, breaths leaving them shakily as Ashton’s fingers found their way back into Michael. This time, they were spread around Calum’s cock, opening Michael further on opposite sides from each other.

“Fuck, Ash,” Luke said, and Michael glanced up at him. He hadn’t forgotten Luke was in the room, per se, but his heart thrummed in his chest and he felt a sick feeling of desperation and want in his stomach at the thought that he still had another cock to play with, to feel in his mouth, and then he’d have all three of his boys using him while he used them at the same time. It was probably as close to complete bliss as Michael would ever get.

“Almost,” Ashton said, settling himself down on his knees. He wanted to keep opening Michael up just a bit more, maybe get one more finger into him and then he’d feel comfortable fucking Michael for real.

“I’m ready,” Michael insisted, but Ashton wasn’t going to buy it so easily.

“Almost,” he repeated, adding a bit more lube to his fingers before trying to angle a third into him.

“Ash, come on,” Calum said, the feeling of three of Ashton’s fingers on the underside of his dick already driving him out of his mind. “He’s good.”

“I’m good,” Michael said, meeting Luke’s eyes, like maybe he’d be able to convince Ashton if Michael or Calum couldn’t.

“Ash,” Luke said, and Ashton glanced up at him even as he tried to fit a third finger into Michael, but Ashton still wasn’t having it.

“Just one more,” he said, his three lubed-up fingers against Michael now, nudging Calum’s dick awkwardly for a moment until they slipped back inside. Michael whined, forcing his body to keep from tensing up, not wanting to make Ashton think he couldn’t take it, because he knew he could and he was _so fucking ready to_.

The three of them moved as one for a few moments; Calum rolled his hips in time with Ashton’s fingers, shallowly fucking Michael and helping Ashton move into him and stretch him with his fingers, while Michael kept himself moving over Calum, giving himself a little friction on his dick as he did. Luke watched them, not envious at all but proud that he’d get to join them in a few more minutes, that he’d get to be with them, and they’d all get to be together. It may have been a little early, but he slid off the couch and moved to kneel beside Calum, his hair tickling Luke’s calf as he settled down and moved one hand over Michael’s back, wanting to help guide his movements and just...be part of it already.

Michael felt Ashton’s fingers slip out of him, and before he could say anything, Michael spoke. “I’m ready, Ash, please, fuck me, please,” he blurted out, speaking quickly, stumbling over the words so it sounded more like a garbled mess than a plea, but Ashton and Luke both made eye contact; Luke smirked, Ashton chuckled quietly.

“I’m going to, Mikey,” he said, and Luke brushed his fingers through Michael’s hair as Ashton rubbed his hip, before picking the lube bottle up off the floor and squeezing a decent amount into his hand. He smoothed it over his dick before putting the bottle down, but nearby, just in case. Once he was ready, he moved over Calum’s legs, fitting between them as best he could, then moved his hands to either side of Michael’s ass, holding him open. He took a breath—he’d seen Calum and Michael fuck countless times, but never quite from this angle, never so close to see so clearly where Calum was fitted perfectly inside of Michael, and certainly never when he was about to fuck Michael at the same time.

Ashton spared Luke a glance, taking in how he’d leaned down to kiss Michael without changing his position too much, before he pressed the head of his dick against Michael’s hole. Calum whimpered, leaning a little to the side to watch Ashton’s face, wanting to see him, but Ashton was focused on his own body, and Michael’s, and where they were about to be joined with Calum’s.

Ashton couldn’t slip into him without assistance; he moved one hand from Michael’s ass cheek and held his dick with two fingers and his thumb, trailing the head up Calum’s length before the head was against Michael’s hole again. Michael squeezed down on Calum’s shoulders where his hands were still resting, and Luke cupped his face, kissing him softly, while Calum adjusted his hips so he slid a little out of Michael, hoping to give Ashton a bit more room to slide in.

It took a few moments of gentle prodding with the head of his cock before he was able to move in beside Calum, and once he did, he stopped abruptly. Just the head was all he’d managed, and the three of them were already nearly overwhelmed. Calum took a sharp breath, Michael had pressed his face into Luke’s shoulder, and Ashton met Calum’s eyes. He needed to stay composed and not let his body do what it wanted, which was to thrust as far into the tight heat as it could and fuck Michael much more quickly than any of them could take. He moved his hands up to Michael’s sides, Michael’s ribs biting into his fingers as much as Ashton’s fingertips were biting into his skin.

“Move.”

Ashton took a breath, unsure of which one of them had spoken; he could barely bring himself to look away from where his dick was inside of Michael, pressed against Calum’s length, both of them so fucking hard against each other that he could tell no one would last long, not one of them.

“Ash,” the voice said again, and Ashton lifted his head, knowing it was Luke who had spoken this time. He met Luke’s eyes, and Luke nodded at him, the line of his mouth a mixture between a smirk and an encouraging smile. “Move.”

Ashton braced himself, making sure his knees were firmly pressed into the carpet, before he pushed his hips forward, just a little. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get his full length into Michael, but before he’d gotten even halfway in, Calum pushed on Michael’s thigh, shifting the boy in between them a bit so Calum’s dick moved out, letting Ashton’s take its place. Ashton moaned above them both; he could tell his fingernails were going to leave small marks in Michael’s sides, but he could also tell that Michael would know they were worth it.

Michael, for his part, was only focused on the feeling of Ashton and Calum alternating being inside of him. They moved slowly, Calum moving back in when Ashton moved out, and so on. He pawed at Luke’s thigh with one of his hands, curling his fingers around the soft skin and leaning down as much as he could. Luke rose onto his knees, accommodating what he knew Michael wanted despite not speaking, and let his cock, dripping with precome, slip past his lips. Michael sucked him, taking as much as he could without even thinking about it, wanting Luke deep in him as well.

Luke moaned softly, holding on to Michael, one hand tangled in his mess of hair, the other vicelike on his shoulder as he twitched his hips forward, fucking Michael’s mouth as the other two fucked his ass. Calum’s hands snaked up to cover Ashton’s on Michael’s sides; Michael didn’t miss how they were using him, using his body to get off, but still needing him for support, to keep themselves grounded and steady. He closed his eyes as he sucked Luke off—his breathing above him, Michael could already tell, was coming thin and short.

The feeling of Ashton’s length dragging against Calum’s was, to each of them, nothing short of perfect. The pressure on their dicks was incredible; even though Ashton had stretched Michael, he couldn’t keep him from squeezing down on them, keeping them pressed as close and tight as possible, as they moved opposite each other, the lube not stopping them from feeling the heat and friction between them. Michael’s thighs were shaking with exertion, trying to keep himself supported, even though Ashton was trying to hold him up as best he could.

Calum moved one hand from Michael’s side, his palm sliding off of Ashton’s as he felt around on the carpet for something; when he didn’t find it, he opened his mouth, a small whimper falling from his lips before he spoke. “Ash,” he said, voice unbelievably scratchy, “lube.”

Ashton huffed a soft sigh in response, fumbling for the bottle before pressing it into Calum’s hand; in doing so, Ashton had stopped moving, fully seated in Michael while Calum shallowly fucked him, the head and another inch or two all that was inside of Michael. It was really all they needed—it felt fucking insane no matter what.

Luke was snapping his hips forward a bit faster now, with more vigor; he didn’t notice what Calum was doing below him until a wet finger moved between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole right away. He looked over at Calum, flat on the floor beside him, his cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide, who was already slipping his finger into Luke’s ass, fucking him with it. Luke moaned softly as Calum tried to fit his middle finger in too; he reached back with one hand, the other remaining firmly on Michael’s shoulder, and held himself open for Calum, who curled two fingers inside of Luke. The angle was a bit weird, but he was able to fuck into him, searching for his prostate even as he was rolling his hips up into Michael’s ass.

Ashton didn’t even bother moving anymore; he was close, his entire lower half tightening up already, and Calum had to be even closer; he’d been in Michael much longer. The two of them were wound up, both had to be just about ready to snap.

Luke moaned; Calum had just found his prostate, so he alternated between fucking Michael’s mouth and grinding back into Calum’s hand. Michael’s mouth was warm and wet and everything he had needed, but Calum fingering him, pushing his fingertips repeatedly into his prostate, just made it all that much better. 

Michael was pretty sure he was going to die if he didn’t come soon—he was so fucking full, ready to taste Luke as he came, ready to feel Ashton and Calum’s come inside him, dripping out of his slack hole...with no warning, Ashton lowered his hand beneath Michael, pulling his hips up just a little so he could take hold of his dick. He jerked his hips forward, slightly off of Ashton but fully off of Calum, who felt Michael tighten around their dicks just as he slipped out—it was enough to push him the rest of the way over the edge, and he fell apart on the floor beneath them, fingers pushing harder against Luke’s prostate as he lost control of what he was doing. He came hard, harder than he could remember in recent memory, his semen shooting up between himself, and Ashton and Michael; it landed on Ashton’s cock, his perineum and thighs, and on Michael’s own cock, his balls, his stomach, the rest barely leaking out of Calum, rolling slowly down the side of his length as he finally remembered to start breathing again.

His fingers had also driven Luke to his orgasm—as soon as Calum’s body relaxed, his fingers lightening up just a tiny bit on his prostate (but still fucking him, slow and weak), he came in Michael’s mouth, hot come spilling into his mouth, his throat; Michael swallowed it down, moaning around Luke’s dick as he did, glad Luke had let him taste him—but he was also moaning because, with Calum finished, Ashton saw fit to fuck his ass properly, hips pistoning back and forth, quickly but not with enough force to hurt him. Calum’s hand had replaced Ashton’s on his dick, and he was letting Michael fuck his fist as he kept sucking on Luke’s dick, swallowing around him one final time before pulling off with a pop; Luke sat back on his knees for a moment before slumping over sideways, leaning against the couch.

Michael tightened his ass down as much as he could on Ashton, who didn’t last much longer either; he came deep inside Michael, hips stuttering as he pulled out, dick dripping with his own come and all of the lube they’d needed to use on Michael.

Michael was still whining, hips moving into Calum’s fist as Luke watched them both. After a moment, Luke gathered himself up enough to move forward toward Michael, nose brushing against his cheek as he leaned in.

“Wanna taste myself on you,” he mumbled, his lips against Michael’s as he was speaking, drawing him into a kiss before he’d really even finished what he was saying. He _could_ taste himself, tasted his own spunk on Michael’s lips and tongue, and he knew Michael had come too because his entire body shuddered, leaning into Luke for support as he painted Calum’s entire front with strings of come, some even landing on the carpet.

Ashton had taken his place beside Luke, watching as he and Michael kissed, and then leaned in as well, kissing Luke on the cheek before trying to steal Michael’s lips from him. It worked; but then, Michael probably would have done anything. He was so goddamn fucked out, he wasn’t even sure he could move ever again.

Calum found his way close, too, squeezing in beside Luke, kissing him until Michael turned. He kissed Calum, and Luke laughed a little as Ashton also nosed his way in. The four of them all looked blurry to each other, out of focus from their close proximity, but despite that, they were all still acutely aware of each other, where to put their arms and how to slot their legs so they all fit together perfectly, not one left out and each of them content.

They’d stopped kissing after a few minutes, the four of them just sitting on top of each other, until Ashton took a deep breath and shifted a little, displacing Calum’s foot from where it was resting on his thigh, leg wrapped around Michael’s back.

“Shower,” he said, and the other three groaned.

“I just took one,” Michael whined.

“Yeah, and then we fucked you, and we’re all covered in jizz and lube,” Ashton argued, giving a stern look to the back of Michael’s head, which was all of him he could really see, but knew Michael would know he was doing it anyway.

“Ok, _Mum_ ,” he snipped, but still made no move to get up.

“Luke can go with you,” Ashton offered, and fuck if that didn’t get Michael to move. He stood up slowly, a bit shaky; he used Ashton’s head to steady himself, waiting until Luke was up too and had wrapped an arm around him, before removing his fingers from the slightly sweat-damp curls.

“You’re welcome,” Ashton said sarcastically, moving his arm around Calum, who had slid over to press against Ashton, wanting the body heat, but mostly the contact; he wasn’t ready to give it up yet.

“If I come back down here,” Michael said—the beginnings of a threat, “and no one has called for a pizza, I’m going to quit the band and never stop playing League, ever, no matter how many times you fuck me.”

Luke just tugged on Michael bodily, leading him up the stairs, but Calum snickered and Ashton turned, pressing his face into Calum’s hair, suppressing a giggle.

“He wanted extra cheese, right?” Ashton asked.

This time, he couldn’t help but laugh when they heard proof that the four of them were too entwined for their own good; Michael had shouted out, “Yes!” from up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com) • Come say hi!
> 
> _Title from "Colors" by Halsey._


End file.
